markercomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Very Last Marker Comic
The Very Last Marker Comic is a comic that Alex H-A has been rumored to be creating that will be published when he dies. It shows that without Marker Comics, the world would've destroyed itself. The apocalyptic signs come from R.E.M.'s It's the End of the World as We Know It. Story The story starts in Colorado, where everyone is bored because they have no comics to read. Suddenly, an earthquake in the middle of Colorado changes everyone on the planet's life forever. The very next day, an aero plane carrying birds and snakes crashes. The very next day, a hurricane hits the central part of the country and Nebraska is the location of its eye. A few more incidents, such as a ladder structure clatters and a wire is found in a forest fire with no logical explanation of how it got there and 7 game players are for hire in a government and are chosen through a battle at a combat sight. All reporters, scientists, and even religious leaders are baffled. The moon also drifts a few miles closer to the Earth, causing all forms of water to start to overflow. After a while, all stations on TV cancel their shows that are on after 6 o' clock, destroying 6 o' clock TV hour. People in other parts of the world start to think that it doesn't really mean anything because they don't have any signs, until the Eiffel Tower falls and is destroyed. Another sign is an authoritative figure from Germany is locked in a uniform locker because of a mutiny. People start deciding to do what they want to do during their last days, which includes burning books they don't appreciate and books they downright hate. The day after the book burning, Europe and Asia break apart in continental drift and North and South America are broken apart as well. The next day, everyone celebrates their birthdays because they are sure that the world will end soon. All of these parties, for some reason, have cheesecake, which people haven't been eating at all the whole year. One particular scientist notices that all of these phenomenons are related to R.E.M.'s "It's the End of the World as We Know It" and that they are all happening one day after the last apocalyptic sign. The next thing that happens is a jelly bean at a factory explodes for no reason and, in turn, causes a jelly bean population boom. The second to last day of the world is when the Earth is bombarded with meteors and asteroids full of the Venom Symbiote like in Spider-Man 3. The president then announces that the government has been secretly constructing rocket ships to send all species of Earth to a planet which they know can completely support life. They have already sent every species on Earth to that planet. The president then threatens that if they aren't patriotic anymore, he won't allow them to go, so patriotism, the final sign, occurs. As most humans load onto the ship, the Earth starts rumbling violently. Once everyone who's going is on board, the pilot attempts to start up the engine, but the battery is dead and they can't get it working again because the only ships that can help get it working again have already been sent out. The pilot hits the wheel and starts crying. It zooms out to show the full view of Earth, which is breaking apart slowly until it destroys itself completely. The story ends with a little girl sitting on the couch with her grandpa asking if that's what would really happen if there had never been a Marker Comics. The grandpa says "Yep" and it ends with a note from Alex saying: "And with that thought, we leave you all forever. -Alex H-A" Production In the original plan, it was supposed to show what the world will be like if there is no more Marker Comics and it used to end with the girl asking if that's what would happen if Marker Comics went away, but Alex felt like that was too dark. Also, with the 'no-longer-existing', it also used to be about the Superhero Spectacle characters and other characters living in Ryestone being sucked into the future and landing inside of the Galactic Star Patrol station, which is then hit by a comet and it sent plummeting towards Earth and the events still occur. \In Alex's own words, "Unlike '2012', this will not suck and will be out for much longer. Also, the people won't survive."